Ninja Storm Soul Mates
by Arwennicole
Summary: Now that Kimberly can live a normal life for awhile. There’s one problem, her twentyyearold son is in love. COMPLETED!
1. Hunter's Home

Ninja Storm Soul Mates

By

Nicole and KAOliver

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Summary: Now that Kimberly can live a normal life for awhile. There's one problem, her nineteen-year-old son is in love.**

**WARNING: If you haven't read, _Memories of the Heart, A Different Shade of Lightspeed, Relatives through Time, Heart of a Mentor, and Ninja Storm Revealed _YOU WILL BE LOST! Please read those first before reading this one. The information in there is important.**

Ninja Storm Soul Mates

Chapter 1: Hunter's Home

Kimberly smiled as she watched Kylie play around in the backyard. This was the first time in so long that she didn't have to pack her family up and move them to another city. Kylie got up and walked over to her. "Mommy, when will Hunter and Blake come home?" She asked. Kimberly sighed as she held her daughter's hand.

"Sweetie, Hunter's working at the ninja academy now and Blake's out racing all over the world," Kimberly replied.

Kylie let out a sad sigh and lowered her head. "HEY! Mom? Kylie? Hannah? Anyone home?" A familiar voice called out. Kylie gasped and jumped up.

"HUNTER!" She shouted.

Kimberly watched with a smile as Kylie ran into the living room and straight to Hunter.

Hunter smiled as he picked Kylie up. "Hey, shrimp, where is everybody?" He asked. Kimberly came in with a smile.

"Your sister's at gymnastics and I'm right here," she replied.

Hunter smiled as he walked over and hugged her. "How have you been doing, hun?" She asked.

"Just fine, mom," he replied.

Kimberly pulled back. "Come on, sit down," she insisted. Hunter put his bag down and sat on the couch. "How are things at the academy?" She asked.

"Everything's great. Spending time teaching students to be a ninja, it's a great feeling," he replied.

"I bet," Kimberly agreed.

Hunter sat back and closed his eyes. "It's good to be home though," he added. She nodded and watched as Kylie went outside to play.

"Have you seen any of the others?" She asked.

"Not really. I've been pretty busy," he replied.

Kimberly nodded. "So, no new nightmares about any new attacks?" He asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"That's the weird, part, no," she replied.

"Maybe there's no danger this year," Hunter commented.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she agreed.

"So that creep staying away from Kylie lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, after Billy installed that new security system," she replied.

"Good."

Kimberly looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She questioned. She got up and answered the door. "Hey, Tori," she greeted.

"Hey Miss Hart," Tori greeted.

"Come in."

Tori came in and her eyes widened when she saw Hunter. "Hunter!" She gasped. Hunter stood up feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Tori," he murmured.

Tori ran over and hugged him. "It's so good to see you," she greeted.

"Good to see you too, Tori," Hunter answered.

Kimberly smiled. "So, how's the teaching going?" She asked.

"Good," Hunter and Tori replied in unison.

They looked over when the door opened and Hannah came through the door. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Kimberly watched as Hannah ran over and hugged her brother tight. Hunter spun his sister around once. "I've missed you so much," Hannah told him.

"I missed you guys too," Hunter answered.

"How long will you be staying?" Kimberly asked.

"For awhile, Sensei Omino's giving me some time off," Hunter replied.

"That's great," Kimberly commented.

Hunter smiled as he kept his arm wrapped around Hannah's waist.

That night, Kimberly was sitting on the porch swing watching as the sun started to set. She had moved to a little bit of a bigger house for her and the girls. They had the perfect view of the cliff side and the ocean. "Penny for your thoughts, mom?" Hunter asked. Kimberly smiled when Hunter sat next to her.

"Finally got Kylie to fall asleep?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, took her forever though."

Kimberly laughed. "I've never seen her so excited. She's been asking about you and Blake for days," she commented.

"Well, you guys are stuck with me for awhile," he answered.

She laughed again. "You seem happier," he commented. Kimberly nodded her head.

"I guess I am. I mean without all the nightmares of being in danger," she answered.

Hunter nodded. "So, how's the new job coming?" He asked.

"It's going pretty well. Teaching at the school now," she replied.

"That's great, mom," Hunter answered.

Kimberly looked at her son. "Do you still love Tori?" She asked. Hunter got quiet. "You still do…don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah…I do," he replied.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay," she assured him.

"I hope so, mom, I really hope so," he answered.


	2. Just Friends Right

Chapter 2: Just Friends…Right?

Hunter was in the backyard watching as Kylie showed him her form that Dustin was teaching her. "You sure you want Dustin to be your sensei?" Hunter asked.

"What, I don't think he's that bad," a voice commented.

Hunter looked over to see Tori walking up. "Oh hey, Tor, what's up?" He asked.

"I came to talk to Miss Hart," she replied.

"Mommy's gone," Kylie informed.

Hunter picked Kylie up and set her on his back. "Yeah, mom left an hour ago to go to Turtle Cove. Apparently Alyssa was having a total meltdown," he put in.

"I hope everything's okay," she commented.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Dana went through the same thing when little Ryan, but my mom couldn't leave because at the time she was mentoring the Time Force Rangers," Hunter answered.

Tori pushed some hair behind her ear. "So, what did Cole and Alyssa have?" She asked.

"A boy!" Kylie giggled.

Hunter chuckled and had Kylie go inside. "Yeah, named him Richard after Cole's father," Hunter put in.

"Has to be hard, I mean, growing up not knowing what happened to your parents and finding out that their best friend killed them," she commented.

"Yeah, but thanks to Alyssa's help Cole was able to get through that."

Tori nodded. "Do you feel like that sometimes?" She asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you just wish your mom and dad were still alive?"

Hunter sat down. "I would be lying if I said I didn't. But I love my life now. I have a great mother who'd give her life up for my siblings and me. We have great futures thanks to our mom. Sometimes, I miss my mom and dad, I mean, they were my parents. They gave Hannah and me life and heck the life they gave us before their deaths weren't so bad. I do miss them sometimes, but I wouldn't trade in this life," he explained. Tori nodded her head.

"I'm home," Hannah called out.

"Back here," Hunter informed.

Hannah came out. "Oh! Hey, Tori," she greeted.

"Hey, Hannah," she greeted.

Hannah sat next to them. "What's going on? Where's mom?" Hannah asked.

"Mom went to Turtle Cove. Alyssa's having a meltdown with Richard," Hunter replied.

"Oh, okay," Hannah answered.

Things were quiet for a second. "Hey, Tori, could you give me another surfing lesson?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, loved to," Tori replied.

"Well why don't we all go to the beach?" Hunter suggested.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed.

Hunter got up and went into the house. "Hey, Kylie, we're going to the beach wanna go?" He asked. Kylie nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. Hannah laughed as she went upstairs to get her things. Hunter walked into the living room and he spotted the family photo that was taken right before he and Blake left. He and stood in front of the picture that Kimberly kept hung up on the wall.

"Perfect family photo," Tori commented.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah…" he agreed. He looked over at Tori. "So when did you and my mom become best friends?" He asked. Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"Miss Hart and I just like to get together and talk that's all," Tori answered.

Hunter nodded with a small smile. "I'M READY!" Kylie shouted. Hunter picked his sister up.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Hunter grinned as he kissed his little sister's forehead. Hannah came down the stairs. "I'm ready," she informed.

"Well let's go," Tori announced.

Then they left the house to go the beach.

**(The Beach)**

Hunter watched Tori teach Hannah how to surf. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful blonde that he was so in love with for a year. A smile came across his face as he thought about the amazing things he and Tori could do together. She was everything he had ever wanted. However, he was afraid to be hurt again. After everything that he went through with his parents, losing Hannah, losing his mom on several occasions, losing Rose to Dustin, and losing the woman he loved to his brother. The last thing Hunter wanted was to get hurt again.

That evening, Hunter was standing out on a hill, watching the sunset. "Hey," Tori greeted. Hunter looked at her with a grin.

"Hey…thought you'd be going home by now," he commented.

"What you want to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Nope."

Tori smiled. "So how have you been holding up?" He asked.

"I've been doing alright. Not crying over Blake anymore if that's what you mean," she replied.

Hunter nodded. "Have you heard from your brother?" She asked. Hunter shook his head.

"Not for awhile. The last I heard from him was after he won another race," he replied.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

Hunter looked over at her with a grin on his face. "You weren't that good out there today," he teased. Tori looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You surf like a little girl," he replied.

"You did not just call me a little girl again."

"Looks like I did."

Tori grinned as she got into her fighting stance and kicked at him. Hunter laughed and grabbed her leg. After a bit of their little sparring match, they accidentally slipped on the hill and rolled down it. Hannah was watching them in a distant with a smile on her face.

Once Hunter and Tori hit the bottom of the hill, Hunter landed on top of her. They were laughing and enjoying themselves…until they realized how close they were. They quickly pulled away and stood up. "Umm, I'll see you later," she told him.

"Yeah, see you later, Tor," he answered.

He watched her go and let out a sigh. "Oh man," he whispered. He felt someone pulling on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see Kylie there.

"Do you like Tori?" She asked.

Hunter grinned as he picked her up and walked back up the hill. "Of course I like Tori," he replied.

"No, I mean like, like," Kylie stated.

Hunter chuckled as he had Kylie go inside. "Well, do you?" Hannah asked.

"I think that's my business. Tori and I are just friends," he replied.

"_Right_," Hannah teased.

Hunter sighed and looked back to where Tori left. "_Back off, Hunter you'll never have the chance. This is your brother's ex-girlfriend. You stay away from your bro's ex_," His mind scolded. Hunter then went inside.

Tori drove home, but her mind was drifting back to Hunter as she drove home. "_How can you do this, Tor? This is Blake's brother. You can't just date your ex-boyfriend's brother_," her mind scolded. Tori bit her lip as she kept driving. "_We're just friends…right?_," she questioned.


	3. Trouble with Love

Chapter 3: Trouble with Love

A few weeks later, Kimberly had returned from Turtle Cove after helping Alyssa out with the baby. Now, she was sitting in her backyard doing what she also loved to do, gardening. Since school hard started back up, Kylie and Hannah were at school. She let out a sigh as she started to bring some of her flowers inside. "Hey, mom," Hunter greeted. Kimberly wiped her forehead and looked up at her son.

"Hey, Hunter. Thought you went back to the Thunder Academy," she commented.

"I did, but there's something I need to talk to you about," he answered.

Kimberly felt the familiar sensation she was feeling all year. "I'm listening," she informed. She kept cutting her flowers and putting them in the basket beside her to take inside.

"Well, while you were away, Tori came over," he stated.

"Yeah? What did you guys do?" She asked.

"Well, Hannah wanted her surfing lesson so we hung out at the beach."

Kimberly nodded and stood up. "Follow me and talk to me," she instructed. Hunter nodded as he followed his mother inside.

"All the same feelings I've felt for Tori all year while we were Rangers came back. I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her, and loving her. This is my brother's ex-girlfriend though. I can't date her. What do I do?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she placed the flowers in a vase. "Hunter, I've warned you before about this," she pointed out.

"I know, but you know for a fact that you can't help who you fall in love with," he reminded.

Kimberly nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I know," she answered. Hunter leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what to do, mom. I just don't want to get hurt anymore. All my life there's been so much pain in it. I want something to happen that doesn't involve that," he murmured.

Kimberly stopped what she was doing and she walked over to her son. "Hunter, look at me," she instructed. Hunter looked at his mother. She placed her hands on his face. "There have been some good things that happened to you. Yes, you've seen more than a child shouldn't have seen, but you have some good things in your life too," she pointed out. Hunter nodded his head slowly. Kimberly smiled. "Now, you have a job to do. I suggest you go do it," she instructed.

"Right," he agreed.

Hunter left and Kimberly let out a sigh. "Everything will fall into place," she assured him quietly. Then Kimberly went back to work in her yard.

An hour later, Kimberly heard the door open and close. "AUNT KIM!" A voice shouted. Kimberly grinned when she recognized the child's voice.

"Hey, Kim, you here?" Another voice called.

Kimberly took off her gloves and went inside. "Hey, you guys," she greeted. JJ Scott grinned as he ran over and jumped on his aunt. "Whoa! You've gotten really big," she commented.

"Hey, little sis," Jason greeted.

"Hey, big brother," she answered.

Jason kissed her cheek. "So, what brings you two all the way to Blue Bay Harbor?" She asked.

"Came to see what's been going on with my sister since I've heard that she's done being a mentor," Jason replied.

Kimberly set JJ down and watched as he went to go play with the stuff that he brought. "Well, you can see that I'm doing just fine," she answered. She sat down with a grin. Jason sat next to her.

"Heard about your little run in with someone that's trying to kill Kylie," Jason commented.

Kimberly tilted her head back with a sigh. "Don't remind me," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you call me, Kim?" He asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," she replied.

"Kim."

Kimberly let out a sigh. "Jason, I just thought that with you raising JJ that I didn't want to put him in danger too," she added. Jason wrapped his arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "You should see what's been going on lately though, Jas," she commented.

"What's been going on?" He asked.

"Hunter's in love with Blake's ex," she replied.

"Yikes, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that love is the touchy subject."

"Right."

Kimberly smiled as she played with the ring that Tommy gave her. "You still wear that?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'll never take it off," she replied.

"So, you've given up finding him?"

She nodded her head slowly. "After he didn't answer my last letter, I think I found it the time for me to move on. I don't think he even wants to take part in Kylie's life. Because in the last letter, I told him all about Kylie. I told him everything in all my letters," she explained. Jason let out a sigh.

"You shouldn't give up, Kim," he told her.

"What should I do? Have you seen Tommy? Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"No…none of us do. He seemed to have disappeared."

Kimberly lowered her head sadly. "Where could he have gone, Jason?" She asked. Jason sighed.

"I don't know, Kim, I just don't know," he replied.

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. "Everything's going to be okay, Kim," he assured her.

"I really do hope so, Jas," she answered.

Kimberly watched JJ play and a smile came across her face. "He looks like Trini," she commented. Jason nodded his head.

"Man do I miss her," he murmured.

Kimberly held his hand. "We all miss her, Jas. I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you during her funeral," she apologized. Jason shook his head.

"I understand why and so would Trini," he assured her.

Kimberly placed her head in her hands. She hadn't really had the chance to mourn Trini during the past four years. Sure she shed some tears and she yelled at Jen, but she didn't get the chance to really mourn for her best friend's death. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry. Jason wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly embrace. She placed her head on his chest and cried. Jason bit his lip as he held her trying to keep himself from crying.

**(Flashback)**

_**Jason was putting JJ to bed when the phone rang. He walked over to pick the phone up. "Scott's Residence, Jason speaking," he informed. There was a pause at the end.**_

"**_Is this Jason Lee Scott?" The caller asked._**

"**_Yes," Jason replied._**

"**_This is Dr. Warner calling from Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. We just had a young woman brought to the ER, Trini Scott."_**

_**Jason felt his heart stopped. "Is my wife okay?" He asked.**_

"**_Mr. Scott, your wife was involved in a car crash. A truck had hit the side of her car and it made the car land in a ditch on the roof. Your wife wasn't wearing her seatbelt and I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, your wife didn't make it," the doctor explained._**

_**Jason felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and he dropped the phone.**_

**(End Flashback)**


	4. The Rejection

Chapter 4: The Rejection

Jason told Kimberly that he was going to stay in town to help Kimberly out with the girls while she was working at the school now. The girls had to get to either the ninja academy or gymnastics and sometimes Kimberly couldn't take the girls to their classes, so Jason decided to help out. She loved it and she was able to get her work done knowing that her two girls were in good hands.

While Kimberly was working at the school, Hunter came by once again but this time, he came to see Tori.

Hunter was at Storm Chargers when he saw Tori come in. "Dude, watch her any harder and your eyes will fall out," Dustin teased.

"Shut up," Hunter mumbled.

"Come on, dude, it's obvious you're so into her," Dustin insisted.

"Tori and I are just friends."

"Yeah, but I know you wish for more."

Hunter gave him a slight glare. Just then, Rose came in. "Hey," she greeted. Dustin put his rag up and walked up from behind the back.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were coming to town? I would've picked you up from the airport," Dustin commented.

"I wanted to surprise you," she replied.

"Well, you surprised me alright."

Hunter let out a sigh. "Hey, Rose," he greeted. Rose looked over.

"Hey, Hunter," she answered.

"How's the training going?" He asked.

"Very well," she replied.

Hunter smiled and then Tori walked up to her. "Rose!" She gasped. Rose looked over with a smile.

"Hey Tor!" She greeted.

The two girls hugged with a grin on their faces. A smile came across Hunter's face to see Tori so happy. "Hey, Tor, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," Tori replied.

Hunter led Tori to a spot where they could talk.

Tori looked at Hunter when they sat down. "What's going on?" She asked. Hunter took a deep breath.

"Tori, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well…I was wondering if…if you would like to go out with me?"

Tori was silent. "Well?" He asked. Tori bit her lip and she shook her head.

"No…" she replied.

Hunter felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "No?" He asked. She shook her head again.

"No," she replied.

Tori got up and left Storm Chargers, leaving Hunter hurt, confused, and upset.

Dustin saw the looks on their faces. "Wow…" he mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Tori just rejected Hunter," he replied.

Hunter stood up and walked over to one of the racks. "Dude, you okay?" Dustin asked. Hunter took a pair of motocross gloves down from the wrack.

"I'm fine," He replied.

Hunter walked over and bought the gloves. "Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to go riding," he replied.

Dustin and Rose watched him leave and Rose bit her bottom lip. "Poor Hunter," she whispered.

**(Kimberly's House)**

Kimberly was in the kitchen making dinner when there was a knock on the door. "Jas could you get that please?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Jason replied.

Kylie was sitting at the table drawing pictures when Jason came in. "Um, Kim, Tori's here. She looks pretty upset," he informed.

"Okay could you take over?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Jason replied.

Kimberly left the kitchen to see what was going on.

Tori was sitting on the couch looking pretty upset. "Tori? What's wrong?" She asked. Kimberly sat across from her.

"I was talking to Hunter today at Storm Chargers," Tori informed.

"Hunter? He's back?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

Kimberly stared at the young woman. "What did he say?" She asked. Tori let out a heavy sigh.

"Hunter asked me out," she replied.

Kimberly sat back in her seat. Hunter had taken the plunge. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said no," Tori replied.

Kimberly placed her hand on her forehead. Her son had taken the plunge and he drowned. "I thought we were just friends," Tori murmured. Kimberly looked at Tori.

"Tori, Hunter's always been in love with you," Kimberly informed.

Tori sat back in shock. "What?" She asked. Kimberly nodded her head.

"Hunter's always kept his distance because you were dating Blake," she informed.

Tori bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I can't go out with him though," Tori insisted.

"And why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I'll end up leaving him and he'll get hurt. I don't want him to hurt anymore," Tori replied.

Kimberly looked at Tori with a sigh. "Do you love my son?" She asked. Tori fidgeted with her hands.

"Hunter's a great guy and he's fun to be with," Tori replied.

"That's not what I asked. Tori, do you love my son?"

Tori bit her lip and she let out a sigh. "Yes…but I just don't want him to hurt anymore," Tori replied. Kimberly placed a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Tori, the moment you rejected Hunter's heart is when you hurt him," Kimberly pointed out.

"What do I do?" Tori asked.

"Tell him before you lose him forever, trust me, I've been there. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Tori nodded her head slowly. "Go on, go tell him," Kimberly insisted. Tori stood up and she looked at Kimberly.

"Thanks, Miss Hart," she told her.

Kimberly nodded her head. "Anytime, Tori," she answered. Jason came out of the kitchen when Tori left.

"Think it'll work?" Jason asked.

"I hope so, speaking that I'm Hunter's mother and I'm the one who really doesn't want my son to hurt anymore," Kimberly replied.

Jason nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's hope it works," she murmured. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a heavy sigh.

Tori got into her truck and she started it up. She bit her lip as she drove to the racetrack, knowing that was the one place where Hunter would go to so he could blow some steam. "_Please forgive me, Hunter. Please_," her mind pondered. All Tori had to do was hope that Hunter would forgive her and they could start a life that she felt would be the greatest life ever.


	5. No More Pain

Chapter 5: No More Pain

Tori pulled up to the racetrack and she saw Hunter racing around the track. A smile came across her face as she leaned against the fence watching him do his practice run. All of a sudden, while she was watching Hunter race around the track, she saw her future with him. Sure she liked Blake and she was broken when Blake dumped her, but Hunter was there to comfort her after the breakup. However, all of Tori's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Hunter misjudge a jump and he crashed to the ground. "HUNTER!" She screamed. She jumped over the fence and ran over to him.

When Tori reached Hunter, she turned him onto his back and took his helmet off to see him in pain. "Hunter, are you okay?" She asked.

"My wrist," he replied.

Tori removed the motocross glove on his hand and saw that it was swelling up. "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital," she insisted. She helped him off the ground and got him into her truck.

**(Blue Bay Harbor Hospital)**

Tori was sitting out in the waiting room when the doctor came out. "You the one who was with him?" He asked.

"Yes, is Hunter going to be okay?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. His wrist is broken, but that's it," he replied.

"Good. Can I see him?" She asked.

The doctor nodded and led her to Hunter's room.

Hunter was pulling his shirt back on when they came in. "Hey, Hunter," she greeted. Hunter just glanced at her as he stood up. "I'm so glad you're okay," she told him. Hunter ignored her as he walked out of the hospital. Tori let out a sigh as she followed him.

Hunter walked by Tori's van to see his bike still in the back and decided to pick it up later. "HUNTER STOP!" Tori shouted. Hunter turned around to look at her. "Could you please talk to me?" She asked.

"Sure, we can talk. About what? About how you practically ripped my heart from my chest and stomped on it?" He asked.

Tori bit her lip. "Hunter, if you would just let me explain…" Hunter cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it," he mumbled.  
"HUNTER!" She shouted.

Hunter ignored her and walked away. Tori stood there and let out a sigh. "YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING AWAY!" She shouted.

"WATCH ME!" He answered.

Tori let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. She knew that since Hunter couldn't ride, she knew where his second favorite place was.

Hunter was sitting on the beach watching as the waves hit the beach. He lowered his head and looked at the cast on his wrist. "Stupid, stupid," he mumbled. He let out a sigh. "How could she do this to me? How could Tori do this to me?" He mumbled. He suddenly realized that someone was sitting next to him. He didn't have to look, he knew that it was Tori sitting beside him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you," she replied.

Hunter stood up. "I think you've said enough," he told her. Hunter started down the beach. Tori let out a sigh and stood up.

"HUNTER PLEASE WAIT!" She called out.

Hunter stopped and looked at her. "What? What could you possible say now?" He asked. Tori looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she replied.

Hunter walked back over to her and stood two feet in front of her. "I'm listening," he informed. Tori bit her lip as she looked at him.

"I love you," she told him.

Hunter's heart stopped at her confession. At first he thought he was dreaming, but she saw the sincerity in her eyes as she stood there. "I love you so much," she added. She closed the gap between them and hugged him. "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore," she told him. Hunter hugged her back and closed his eyes. He breathed in her scent and he sighed.

"I love you too, I always have," he confessed.

Tori let out a sigh and felt like nothing could go wrong. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Hunter shook his head.

"I'm sorry too," he answered.

Tori smiled as she pulled back. "So, we're together now?" He asked. She laughed.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss.


	6. Starting Over

Chapter 6: Starting Over

A few weeks had passed and things were less tense now that Hunter and Tori got together. Even though Hunter had to go back to the Thunder Ninja Academy, broken wrist or no broken wrist, they still kept in contact.

One day, Kimberly was once again working in her garden when Jason came out. "Hey, Kim," he greeted.

"Hey, Jas, how did your karate school go today?" She asked.

"Went pretty well today," he replied.

"Good. Where's JJ?" She asked.

"Inside playing with Kylie."

Kimberly smiled as she stood up, removed her gloves, and pushed her hair out of her face. "Still love to garden like you had in high school," he commented. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that I don't have to train Rangers and fight monsters, I have the time to do it again," she answered.

Jason nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't you get tired of staying here? I mean, wouldn't you like to have a place of your own?" She asked. Jason looked at her.

"What trying to get rid of me?" He asked.

"No…but I mean…" she trailed off.

"Kim, I love being here."

Kimberly smiled and looked up to see JJ and Kylie getting their skates on. "Mommy, JJ and I are going to go skate out front," she informed.

"Okay, just be careful," Kimberly answered.

"JJ, remember your helmet this time," Jason instructed.

"Yeah," JJ answered.

Kimberly helped Kylie get her gear on and looked over at Jason to see him snapping the helmet into place on JJ's head. "Okay, you're all set, kiddo," Jason informed.

"Thanks dad, ready Kylie?" JJ asked.

"Yep," Kylie replied.

"Be careful you two," Kimberly cautioned.

"We will," they answered in unison.

Kimberly looked up when Hannah came down the stairs with one of her friends behind her. "Where are you two off to?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just going to the mall," Hannah replied.

Kimberly looked at the clock. "Okay, just be back before five," she instructed.

"Alright," Hannah answered.

Hannah and her friend left and Kimberly rubbed her forehead. "Have you heard from Blake?" Jason asked.

"Not lately," she replied.

She sat down. "I'm sure Blake's fine. He's a great rider," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Kimberly nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm so proud of my kids," she stated.

"I would be to. You have great kids," he agreed.

"JJ's a great kid too. He's like you in a lot of ways."

Jason nodded with a small grin. "Any parent would be proud to have him," she added.

"Yeah, can't help but see Trini in him though," Jason agreed.

"Yeah."

Jason sat next to her. Jason saw the ring on Kimberly's finger. "I'm surprise you still wear that," he commented. Kimberly nodded and started to play with it.

"Even though we're not together and we haven't seen him in years, I still miss him and I still love him," she answered.

Jason kissed the side of her head. "By the way, what you said earlier about finding my own place. I was going to tell you that I had found a place of my own. JJ and I will be moving in a few weeks," he informed.

"That's great, I mean you guys are starting over with your lives. You two deserve it," she told him.

Jason nodded. "Kimberly, if anyone here that deserved the chance to start over was you. Look what you did for yourself and for your kids," he commented. Kimberly nodded and she looked up when Kylie came running through the door.

"Uncle Jason, JJ fell," she informed.

Jason got up and hurried outside.

JJ was sitting on the ground and they noticed that JJ wasn't wearing his knee gear. "JJ why did you take your knee pads off?" He asked.

"Because I thought I could do it without them," JJ replied.

Kimberly walked over to them. "JJ, you know you're not supposed to do that. Kylie doesn't do it," Kimberly commented. JJ glared at Kimberly

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" He shouted.

He got up and ran inside. Jason sighed and looked at Kimberly. "Sorry," he apologized. Kimberly shook her head.

"It's okay," she assured him.

"I'll go talk to him."

Jason got up from the ground and went to follow his son.

JJ was trying to put a band aid on his knee when Jason came in. "What was all that about out there?" He asked.

"What?" JJ asked.

"You know what. What was that treating your Aunt Kim like that?"

"She's not my mom and I don't want her to be."

Jason looked at his son confused and he chuckled. "Son, Aunt Kim's my best friend, she's my little sister to me. She won't be your mom," he assured her.

"Then why did we move in with them?" He asked.

Jason smiled and whispered into his son's ear. "Because since Blake and Hunter are out doing their thing, your Aunt Kim and your cousins need a couple of men in the house," he replied. Kimberly laughed and shook her head.

"I think the girls and I can handle ourselves," she commented.

Jason took care of JJ's knee and the young boy walked over to Kimberly. "I'm sorry Aunt Kim," he apologized. Kimberly picked JJ up with a smile.

"I'll never, _ever_ replace your mother," she assured him.

JJ hugged his aunt back with a smile.

**(Thunder Ninja Academy)**

Hunter was finished teaching his students and knew that Tori would be done by now so he called her. "Hello?" Tori answered.

"Hey, Tor," Hunter greeted.

"Hey, Hunter. How's your wrist?"

"Getting better. I'm still able to teach with it."

"Good."

They were silent for a minute. "Hunter…I think we shouldn't tell Blake," she stated. Hunter nodded his head.

"I don't think we should either," he agreed.

"I know that he's the one that broke up with me."

"But he'll still think I betrayed him."

"Yeah."

Hunter let out a sigh. "Tori, tell me the truth, what did you see when we met at Storm Chargers?" He asked. Tori smiled on her end.

"I thought…I thought that you were the most perfect guy I have ever seen. Kind…cute…and all of the above, but for some reason I had thought all that with Blake too," she explained.

Hunter nodded and saw that it was getting late. "I should go," Tori stated.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I love you Hunter Hart."

"I love you too Tori Hanson."

They hung up and Hunter lied back on his bed and looked at the ceiling with a smile on his face before falling asleep.


	7. A Mother's Fear

Chapter 7: A Mother's Fear

Kimberly came back from the Ninja Academy from teaching her class. Sure she had a teaching job for regular schools, but for now she just substituted and she was a sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. Jason and JJ had moved out a few weeks earlier so Kimberly and the girls were living on their own again. However, soon, Kimberly would be calling for help.

Kimberly sat down at the table looking over some new things to do for her garden when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up when she saw that it was Aisha. "Aisha!" She gasped.

"Hey girl," Aisha greeted.

Kimberly stood up and embraced Aisha. She let out a small shriek when Rocky came through the door. Rocky hugged her with a smile. "Hey, Kim, long time no see," Rocky commented. Kimberly smiled as she let him go.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Such a crime to visit a friend?" Rocky asked.

"Not at all, come in sit down and make yourselves at home."

"Don't mind if I do."

Kimberly laughed and shook her head when Rocky headed towards the kitchen. "Rocky we just ate," Aisha pointed out.

"I'm starving Aisha," Rocky called out from the kitchen.

The two women laughed and Aisha shook her head. "So, how are Rachel and Alex?" She asked.

"They're doing great. I hear that one of your boys ran into some girl trouble," Aisha replied.

"Oh yes, Hunter, but everything's good now. The two made up and now they're going strong."

Kimberly let out a sigh. "Have you heard from Tommy or seen him?" She asked. Rocky came out of the kitchen with food in his hand.

"Not since he left Angel Grove years ago," Rocky replied.

Kimberly sighed again and shook her head. "Still getting things said to you, because in your last letter you were commenting about how the neighbors treat you terribly," Aisha pointed out.

"Oh, I swear if it weren't for my kids I would've given up long ago," Kimberly groaned.

"Why what were they saying?" Rocky asked.

Kylie was about to come downstairs to talk to her mother when she heard her talking to her aunt and uncle. "Kylie's a disgrace, shouldn't have had her at seventeen, and she ruined my future," Kimberly stated. Kylie had missed the other half of the conversation and she got upset with what her mother said. She quickly and quietly ran upstairs.

Aisha shook her head. "Not right, not right," Aisha commented. Kimberly sighed.

"That Mrs. Brown, she puts her nose into my business all the time asking me all the time why I didn't even marry Tommy and when I tried to explain myself she just would say that I shouldn't even have kids," Kimberly explained.

"Speaking of your kids, where is Kylie?" Rocky asked.

Hannah came downstairs. "Hannah, could you get Kylie for us?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hannah replied.

"She must be big by now," Rocky commented.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe…" Hannah cut her off.

Hannah came downstairs. "Mom, I can't find her," she informed. Kimberly stood up.

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?" Kimberly asked.

"She's gone. She's not in her room or her playroom," Hannah replied.

Kimberly's heart stopped at her words and went outside. "KYLIE!" She shouted. Rocky, Aisha, and Hannah came out and started looking in the yard for the young girl. Kimberly felt like she was falling apart when she couldn't find her daughter, especially when that monster was still out there that could kill her. "KYLIE ANSWER ME!" Kimberly called. Aisha walked up to her to see the young woman shaking with fear. Kimberly looked at Hannah. "Hannah, go inside and call Hunter and the others," she instructed. Hannah ran inside to call Hunter.

**(Thunder Ninja Academy)**

Hunter was teaching his students when another student ran up to him. "Sensei Hunter, Sensei Omino is calling for you," he informed. Hunter dismissed his class before going to see Sensei Omino.

Sensei Omino stood in front of Hunter. "Hunter, I had received a message from your sister, Hannah. She and your mother want you home immediately, it's an emergency. Your younger sister, Kylie, has gone missing," he informed. Hunter felt everything just shut down.

"Thank you Sensei," Hunter answered.

Hunter left the academy immediately and called Tori. "Tori," she answered.

"Tori, I need you to meet me at my mom's house," Hunter informed.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Kylie's missing," he replied.

"On it. I'll bring Shane and Dustin with me."

"Okay, meet you guys there."

Hunter hung up, jumped into his car, and drove to his mother's house.

**(Hart House)**

Kimberly had called the police as well and they were on their way over when the former Thunder and Wind Rangers came in. "What happened, mom?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. She was up in her room and when I told Hannah to go get her she wasn't there anymore," Kimberly replied.

She looked up when the police came in with Jason and JJ behind them. After Kimberly gave them a picture of Kylie and told them that she had no idea when Kylie first disappeared, because she had just seen Kylie a couple of hours ago playing in her playroom. "We'll find her, ma'am," the police informed.

"What should we do?" Hunter asked.

"You just wait here and we'll handle it," he informed.

Hunter bit his tongue and shook his head. "No way," he answered. Kimberly watched as Hunter walked out the door to find Kylie.

"HUNTER!" Tori called.

Kimberly let out a breath and looked at Tori. "Go with him," she insisted. Tori nodded and went after Hunter. Kimberly was going to wait at home just incase Kylie returned while everyone else was going out to find Kylie.

Tori caught up with Hunter. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" Tori asked.

"She's only eight, Tor, where could she go?" Hunter asked.

"Didn't Miss Hart talk about a figure that kept sneaking into Kylie's room to kill her?" Tori asked.

Hunter held his breath for a second. "I have to find her," he replied. Tori held his hand.

"I'm going with you," she put in.


	8. Finding Kylie

Chapter 8: Finding Kylie

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to search for his sister. "KYLIE!" He shouted. Tori placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is so unlike, Kylie. She never runs off like this," he commented.

"We'll find her, Hunter," Tori assured him.

Hunter sat down and let out a sigh. "I just don't get it," he mumbled. Tori sat next to him and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Sure, Blake, Hannah, and I keep our mom together, but Kylie's the biggest piece. Her only biological child and the only piece she has left of Tommy. If something would ever happen to Kylie, that would just kill my mom," he explained.

"We'll find your sister, Hunter," she insisted.

Hunter let out a sigh and stood up. "We should keep searching," he mumbled. Tori nodded and they went towards the forest to see if Kylie went through there.

**(Hart House)**

Kimberly was sitting on the couch when Jason came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"My daughter's missing, Jas. How do you think I'm holding up?" She asked.

Jason sighed and Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder. "Why did my baby run away, Jason? Why did she run away?" She asked with tears falling down her face.

"I don't know, Kim," he replied.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I bad mother that I couldn't keep track of my own daughter?"

Rocky got up and walked over to Kimberly. "Kimberly, you're not a bad mother. You're a great mom. Your kids love you," Rocky told her. She looked at her friends.

"Then why is my child missing?" She asked.

Aisha got up and sat next to Kimberly. "Kim, you can be the greatest parent in the universe and these things happen," Aisha replied. Kimberly shook her head.

"After all that's happened, I wonder if it's all the pressure she's gone through all her life. Could it be that? Could it be that all the Ranger training that I've done put pressure on her?" Kimberly asked.

Jason sighed. "But you're done being a mentor now," Rocky pointed out. Kimberly put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook with each sob. All three friends embraced their fear stricken friend.

**(In the Woods)**

Hunter continued their search trying as hard as he could to find Kylie. "KYLIE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ANSWER PLEASE!" He shouted.

"KYLIE!" Tori called.

Hunter let out a sigh. "That maniac is still after her, Tori. What if he got her?" He asked.

"Let's hope not," she replied.

Not too far away, Kylie was sitting by the creek wiping her tears away. "KYLIE!" She heard Hunter call. She looked up and saw that Tori was with him.

"Hunter, there she is," Tori informed.

Kylie stood up and stepped back when Hunter went over to her. "Kylie, what's wrong?" He asked. Kylie shook her head.

"I'm not going home," Kylie replied.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Mommy doesn't want me anymore."

Hunter looked at Tori with a quizzical look before looking back at his sister. "What do you mean mom doesn't want you?" He asked.

"I heard mommy tell Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha that I'm a disgrace and I'm ruining her future," Kylie replied.

"Oh…Kylie…no, no! That's not what she meant. She didn't say that. It was the people around her that are saying that," Hunter replied.

"If I am then why did mommy keep me?"

Hunter walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Kylie, mom loves you so much. She doesn't want to lose you, because she falls apart when something happens to you," he replied. Kylie wiped her tears away. "What do you say, Kylie? Let's go home," he told her. Kylie bit her lip and held her bear to her. She slowly nodded her head and Hunter picked her up.

"It's getting late, Hunter, we should get back," Tori commented.

Hunter nodded and they walked back to the house.

**(Hart House)**

Kimberly was sitting in the kitchen with Aisha when they heard the door open. "MOM!" Hunter called. Kimberly got up and went out into the living room. She gasped when she saw Kylie in Hunter's arms.

"Kylie!" She gasped.

Kylie got down from Hunter's arms and ran over to Kimberly. Kimberly picked her daughter up and hugged her tight. "Why did you run away, sweetie?" She asked. She set Kylie on the floor and placed her hands on her face.

"I thought you said that I was a disgrace and that I ruined your future," Kylie replied.

Kimberly bit her lip. "Oh, sweetheart. I would never, _ever_ think that. You're everything to me, sweetie," she whispered. Kylie hugged her mother tight and Kimberly let out a sigh. "I love you so much," she added.

"I love you too, mommy," Kylie answered.

Kimberly stood up with Kylie still in her arms and looked at Hunter. "Tori and I found her out in the forest," Hunter informed.

"Thank you for finding her," she stated.

Hunter walked over and hugged Kimberly and Kylie. "I'm always here to help, mom," he answered. Kimberly kissed Hunter's cheek before kissing the top of Kylie's head.

"Come to talk to me first, sweetie, okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Kylie replied.


	9. See the Future

Chapter 9: See in the Future

After going back to do some more training for his students, Hunter came back periodically to see his family and Tori. The two soon became inseparable and it made Kimberly thrilled to know that her son was finally happy.

One day, Hunter had gotten out of teaching early and was sitting at the beach when he saw Tori's van pull up. "Hey, Tor," he greeted. Tori looked up from pulling her surfboard out of the back.

"Hunter? I thought you'd be at the academy?" She asked.

"I got off early," he answered.

Tori smiled. "Same here, just came to catch some waves," she commented.

"Sounds like a plan," he answered.

He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as they walked down the hill towards the beach. "I got a call from a certain former Navy Ranger yesterday," Hunter informed.

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"Nothing much, just that he's having a blast racing for Factory Blue and that his next race will be at Reefside," Hunter replied.

"You didn't…"

"No, no."

Tori let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I know there'll be a huge fight if Blake finds out," she pointed out. Hunter nodded.

"Well, he does have to find out about us eventually," he stated.

"I know."

She placed her head on Hunter's shoulder as they continued on their walk down the beach, forgetting about the surf. "What else did your brother say?" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"We didn't really talk for that long. He did ask about you though," he replied.

They sat down on the sand and looked over at the ocean. "What did he want to know about me?" She asked.

"He just wanted to know how you were holding up since the breakup," he replied.

Tori closed her eyes and held Hunter's hand. Hunter kissed the top of her hand. "What do you see in your future?" She asked. He looked down at her. "I'm serious what do you see in your future?" She asked.

Hunter smiled at her and pushed her back on the sand. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and stroked her face. "I see you," he told her. Tori laughed.

"I was being serious," she laughed.

"I am serious."

Tori stopped laughing and looked at him. "What are you proposing?" She asked. Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"Not today, but someday," he replied.

She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. "Don't you two see that this is a public area?" A voice teased. They pulled back and saw Dustin standing there with Rose.

"Hey you two," Rose greeted.

Tori got up from the ground with a smile. "Hey," Tori answered. Rose let Dustin's hand go and the two young women walked away from the guys to talk. Hunter stood up and looked at Dustin.

"Dude, what was all that?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Dustin asked.

Hunter shook his head and he looked over at Tori with a smile on his face. "Man, I've never seen you so happy before," Dustin commented. Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, dude, I'm in love," Hunter answered.

Dustin laughed as he pushed his friend. "Well what about you and Rose?" Hunter asked.

"What about Rose and me?" Dustin asked.

"I know you two have gotten really close during the past year."

The former Yellow Ranger shrugged his shoulders. "Same as you, dude," Dustin answered. Hunter chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell you one thing, dude, Rose and I swear that we never meant to hurt you," he added.

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did though, speaking that Rose and I weren't even as close as Tori and I are," Hunter pointed.

Dustin nodded his head. "How's your mom?" Dustin asked.

"She's doing great. She won't let Kylie out of her sight ever again though," he replied.

"Right."

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "I should get going," Hunter commented.

"See ya," Dustin called out as Hunter walked away.

Tori looked up and she followed Hunter back up the hill. "I've got a question for you now," he stated.

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

Hunter looked over at her. "What do you see in your future?" He asked. Tori smiled as she kissed Hunter's cheek and ran up to her van. "HEY!" He called out. Tori laughed as she got in her van but the former Crimson Ranger got into the van. "Come on, Tori, what do you see?" He asked. Tori kept her mouth shut as she started up her van and looked over at Hunter.

"Your mom's?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

They drove up to Kimberly's house and Hunter got out. Tori slid to the passenger's side window. "Hunter," she called out. Hunter stopped and looked over at her. "I see you," she replied. Hunter walked over and kissed her. Tori kissed him back and placed her hand on his face. They pulled back and she smiled at him.

"I love you, Tori Hanson," he told her.

"I love you too, Hunter Hart."

Tori got back into her seat and watched as Hunter went back inside and she drove back home.


	10. So Close Part I

Chapter 10: So Close Part I

Kimberly arrived at Reefside and got out of her truck. She smiled to see Blake going inside what looked like a café. "Blake Hart," she called. Blake stopped and turned around.

"Hey, mom!" He greeted.

Kimberly laughed as she hugged her son. "Oh I've missed you so much," Kimberly told him. Blake smiled as he hugged his mother.

"I missed you too mom. Where are Kylie and Hannah?" He asked.

Kimberly pulled back. "Kylie's visiting Rocky and Aisha for the week," she replied.

"And Hannah?" He asked.

"She's back at the hotel," she replied.

Blake smiled. "Would you like to go in with us?" Blake asked. Kimberly looked at the café and shook her head slowly.

"I'll have to pass on that. I'm heading over to the track to check out your competition," she replied.

Blake laughed and shook his head. "Mom, you don't have to do that anymore," he pointed out.

"Hey, what's the use of being in town if I can't check out my son's competition?" She asked.

Blake laughed and watched as Kimberly got into her truck and drove off towards the track.

Kimberly was driving around the track testing it out like she normally did. After Hunter's first accident years ago, she always tested the track to check for weak spots so she wouldn't have to watch Blake get seriously injured. She pulled up when she saw Blake coming over. "Hey, babe," she greeted. Blake smiled as he pulled on his gear.

"How's the track mom?" He asked.

"Looks good," she replied.

"Good."

Kimberly picked Blake's helmet up and handed it to him. "I'll be right back, but I'll see your race," she assured him.

"See ya," Blake answered.

Kimberly went to get a few things when she felt a sharp pain go through her head. It's been so long since she last felt this much anger. She shook her head and went to watch the race.

**(After the Race)**

Kimberly went to congratulate her son when the pain became too much again. "Oh, no…not again," she whispered. She held her head and felt very weak.

Blake was talking with the girl he met at the cyber café, Kira, and her two friends, Conner and Ethan, when his communicator went off. "Sorry I'll have to pass," he informed.

"Everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Blake replied.

Blake then turned to leave.

Kimberly was trying to walk when she felt the pain becoming too much to bear. "MOM!" Blake shouted. He ran over to her and had her sit down.

"Should we call an ambulance?" A man asked.

"No, no, it's alright," Blake replied.

Kimberly held her head in pain. "Mom, what is it?" He asked.

"There's evil everywhere, Blake," she replied.

Blake looked around and he looked back at Kimberly. "Mom, Cam called us. We have to go meet him," he insisted. He helped Kimberly stand as he looked around and Ninja Streaked towards where the signal was coming from.

**(In the City)**

Hunter looked over when Kimberly and Blake arrived. "Blake, man I'm glad to see you," Hunter commented.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Take a look," Cam replied.

They looked down and Kimberly's eyes widened in shock. "No!" She gasped. She saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori attacking what seemed to be the Rangers protecting Reefside.

"Explains why you haven't been having your nightmares, Miss Hart," Cam commented.

She was about to answer when she felt the searing pain go through her head. Hunter held onto her so she wouldn't collapse. "Mom, put your emotional wall up," Hunter told her.

"Easier said than done right now," Kimberly commented.

However, while she was trying to put the wall up, she suddenly felt worry get mixed in. She looked up into Hunter's face to see the worry in his eyes. She was finally able to put her wall back up and she was able to stand again. "Lothor's back," she murmured.

"Looks like it," Cam agreed.

Kimberly bit her lip and she grabbed her cell. She quickly dialed Hannah's cell-phone number. She had Hannah leave Reefside and to get to Jason's house. She told Hannah all that she knew before hanging up and getting off the building with Cam, Hunter, and Blake. "Mom, we have this under control," Hunter informed. Kimberly nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him.

Cam grinned as they continued on their way planning on what to do. Having no idea that the Rangers' mentor was the father of her child.


	11. So Close Part II

Chapter 11: So Close Part II

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Soul Mates_)**

_**Kimberly has gone to Reefside to see Blake's race. However, while she was there, she felt the anger return. Trouble's back and it's taken the Wind Rangers with them. Kimberly knows that Hunter's worried about Tori, but now it's time to push personal feelings aside and to get down to business.**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly sighed as she followed Hunter, Blake, and Cam through the city. "I think we should go into the Abyss of Evil to get our powers back," Cam stated.

"Are you crazy?" Kimberly asked.

Blake stared at Cam in disbelief. "No way, dude, not happening," he objected. Kimberly shook her head.

"It's too dangerous," she put in.

"It's the only way, mom. We can't just standby and let Lothor win, the Dino Rangers need us," Hunter insisted.

Kimberly bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "Alright, you guys be careful though okay?" She asked. Hunter and Blake nodded. "Contact me," she instructed.

"Sure thing," Blake replied.

Kimberly strapped on her helmet and rode off to try to keep an eye on everything that was going on. She found Dustin, Shane, and Tori go into the café that she met up with Blake at. She decided to listen in on their conversation. She bit her lip to hear her friends challenge the Rangers of this city. She quickly moved out of the way when they were ninja streaking out of the café. "This isn't good," she murmured. She ran out of the café, jumped on her dirt bike and drove off. However, as she was driving, her communicator went off. She stopped and took her helmet off. "Cam? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Miss Hart, we need your help down here," Cam replied.

"I'm on my way," she answered.

She turned it off, pulled on her helmet, and drove towards the Abyss of Evil.

When she arrived at the location, she threw off her helmet and she grabbed one of the ropes that led down to the Abyss of Evil.

Once Kimberly hit ground, she looked around. "HUNTER! BLAKE! CAM!" She shouted. She looked around trying to find her sons and their friend.

"MISS HART WE'RE OVER HERE!" Cam shouted.

Kimberly ran over and gasped to see Cam trying to hold onto Hunter who was holding onto Blake. "HOLD ON!" She shouted. She ran as fast as she could to them without falling over herself. Once she reached them, she grabbed onto Hunter's hand. "Hang on, Hunter, Blake," she called out. They started to pull them up when a third hand reached out and helped them.

"I think you'll need a little more help," Sensei commented.

Kimberly smiled as they pulled Hunter and Blake back over. She embraced them both at the same time. "Thank God you're okay," she whispered.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Cam informed.

"Right," she agreed.

She stood up with Hunter and Blake beside her. "Shane, Dustin, and Tori are going to be fighting the Dino Rangers under the bridge," she informed.

"We're on it," Hunter answered.

They climbed out of the Abyss of Evil. Kimberly walked over and pulled on her helmet. "Mom, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Hunter asked. Kimberly pulled on her goggles and got onto her dirt bike.

"I'm sure, I'll follow you and I'll help you guys when you need it," she informed.

"Alright," Blake answered.

Kimberly started up her dirt bike and followed them.

She got off her dirt bike and watched as Hunter, Blake, and Cam convinced the Wind Rangers to exchange disks. A smile came across her face to see that they had defeated Lothor once again. She quickly drove off again once they started heading her way.

**(The Quarry)**

Kimberly found their signal and she stopped at the cliff. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Tommy," she whispered. She looked at her left hand at the ring she still wore.

"You guys ready?" She heard the boy, Conner, ask.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!"

Kimberly watched as they started fighting everyone that came from the Abyss of Evil and from the Dino Rangers' enemies. "No!" She gasped. She saw Tommy get thrown across the quarry. "Tommy!" She gasped. She then drove down as fast as she could to save Tommy from Zurgane's attack. "BACK OFF!" She shouted. She leaned forward on her dirt bike, making the back wheel lift off the ground and hit Zurgane. She looked over at Tommy to see him getting off the ground.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

She bit her lip not wanting to reveal herself to him. She wasn't ready, this was again not the right time. "A friend," she replied. She then drove off as fast as she could, leaving the Black Dino Ranger there confused.

**(After the fight)**

Kimberly was sitting in her hotel deep in thought of what had just happened. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Mom?" The person called. It was Hunter. Kimberly wiped her tears away.

"Come in," she answered.

She looked up when Hunter came in. "You alright?" He asked. She played with the ring on her hand and she let out a sigh.

"I don't know," she replied.

Hunter sat next to her and held her hand. "It was strange…seeing him again…in action. I can't even look at him anymore because it hurts so much," she murmured. Hunter sighed and just listened to her.

"To keep you protected, mom. Blake and I told him that it was Bradley and not Hart. We know that you're not ready," he told her.

Kimberly smiled at her son. "It's strange, I should've been ready to face him and to tell him the truth by now, but I'm scared," she added. Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll tell him when you're ready," he assured her.

"What if I'm never ready?"

He let out a sigh. "We're always here for you, mom. Always there for you," he assured her. Kimberly placed her head on Hunter's shoulder and the former Crimson Ranger just sat there comforting her, knowing that she was not yet ready to face Dr. Tommy Oliver and tell him the truth face to face, instead of the unanswered letters keep filling the gap. For now, Kimberly was just trying to let the wounds that were still so deep to heal.

**Author's Note: I really know that you guys might be mad at me. I'm really, truly sorry that it hasn't happened yet in this chapter. But I swear to you guys, I really do promise. That Tommy and Kimberly will see each other again in the next one. And I promise that everything you want out of it will be in that story. KAOliver and I have everything planned out so please be patient just a little while longer.**


	12. More Friends

Chapter 12: More Friends

Kimberly was back at home and she also got a new job working at Blue Bay Harbor High School. Since she got her degree in teaching. She was loving her life, during the weekdays she would teach at the high school and at the weekends she would work at the ninja academy. Things were finally looking her way, even though she wished she had the courage to find Tommy again and tell him the truth.

One day, Kimberly was staying after school a bit looking over some of the papers that her students handed her. She was so much into her work, she didn't even hear the door to her classroom open. "Well, well, well, I thought I'd never see the day," a familiar voice commented. Kimberly looked up and she gasped. "Hey, Kim," the person greeted.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She got out of her chair and she hugged him tight with a laugh. Andros hugged her back with a smile. "It's been awhile," she commented. She pulled back with a smile.

"I see you've done better since the last time I saw you," he answered.

She pushed some hair back behind her ear. "Well, graduating college and getting this job has been an interesting trip," she commented.

"I bet," he agreed.

"So, where's Ashley?" She asked.

"Around the school trying to find Cindy."

Just then, Ashley came in with a little girl on her hip and holding onto a little boy's hand. "Thanks Andros for helping me find your daughter," she commented.

"How is it that when they're in trouble they are my kids?" Andros asked.

Kimberly laughed and she embraced Ashley. "It's good to see you again, Ashley," she commented.

"Right back at you," Ashley answered.

She then looked at the two kids in Ashley's arms. "Kimberly, this is my and Andros's daughter, Cindy, and this is Danny," Ashley informed.

"Hi, Cindy," she greeted.

Cindy smiled. "Hi," she answered shyly. Andros grinned as he took Cindy into his arms.

"She's like her dad when it comes to meeting people huh?" Kimberly asked.

"You have no idea," Ashley replied.

"So, Kim, you have any dinner plans?" Andros asked.

Kimberly looked at the clock. "No not really, except for making dinner for my eight and sixteen-year-olds," she replied.

"I have a better idea, how about you let Ashley and me take you out," Andros suggested.

Kimberly smiled at the thought. "When was the last time you had dinner with just friends?" Ashley asked. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"You know what, I don't really think I actually went out with friends ever since I had Kylie," she replied.

"Then you really have to let us take you out," Ashley insisted.

Kimberly laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. We can have Hannah baby-sit," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Andros agreed.

Ashley picked Danny up and they left the school.

That evening, for the first time in a long time, Kimberly was enjoying herself. "How are your two older kids, Kim?" Ashley asked. Kimberly smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"They're doing great. Blake's traveling around the globe racing for Factory Blue now," she informed.

"Wow! That's terrific," Andros commented.

"And what about Hunter?" Ashley asked.

"He teaches as the Thunder Ninja Academy now," she replied.

Andros sat back with a grin. "Looks like your boys are getting up there," he commented. Kimberly nodded.

"I always told my kids that when an opportunity of a lifetime comes your way, just grab it and hold onto it. I've taught my kids to never give up their dreams no matter what life throws at them just to hang onto their dream as tight as they can," she explained.

"I think that's what all parents want for their kids. Want them to hang onto their dream," Ashley commented.

Kimberly nodded and started swirling her drink around. "I can't believe how much Kylie has grown," Andros commented. She smiled and looked over at him.

"Ashley never had the chance to meet Kylie before," Kimberly commented.

"No, but Andros was sure to tell me all about her," Ashley answered.

Andros shrugged with a smile. "I still remember Kylie when she was just an infant," he commented.

"That's right, you were hiding in our Power Chamber for awhile," Ashley answered quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I did," she answered with a smile.

Kimberly let out a sigh and rubbed the side of her head. "You okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied.

Andros knew all too well. "You saw Tommy again didn't you?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him with a quizzical look.

"How on Earth did you know that?" She asked.

The former Red Astro Ranger laughed slightly. "Kim, I've known you for years, you're my best friend. I can tell when you've seen him," he replied. Ashley looked at Kimberly.

"When?" Ashley asked.

"A few weeks ago," she replied.

Kimberly explained what happened and she sighed sadly. "I--I just couldn't tell him yet," she told them when she finished. Ashley bit her lip and looked at Andros.

"Well, the time will come when you will be ready to tell him," he assured her.

Kimberly nodded with a small smile. "I'm bringing down the mood here," she said with a laugh. They laughed slightly and Kimberly looked at Ashley. "Thinking about having anymore kids?" Kimberly asked. Ashley blushed slightly.

"Actually, that was another reason why we came to town," Andros informed.

Kimberly gasped. "You're pregnant!" Kimberly gasped. She hugged Ashley with a smile on her face. "You two came into town to cheer me up and well telling me you guys are having another baby sure did the trick," she commented. All three of them laughed and Ashley sat back with a smile. "So baby number three huh?" Kimberly asked. Ashley placed a hand on her stomach.

"Actually, try baby number three and four," Andros replied.

Kimberly's eyes widened in shock. "Twins?" She asked. They nodded. "Wow! That's just…wow!" Kimberly gasped.

"Oh trust me, you should've seen Andros when the doctor told us that there was a second heartbeat," she commented.

"I wasn't that bad," Andros muttered.

Ashley held Andros's hand. "Honey, the doctor had to get you to sit down because he thought you were going to pass out," she answered. Kimberly laughed behind her hand and Andros just stared down at the table for a minute.

"Are you serious?" Kimberly asked between giggles.

"Oh Kim you should've seen him! The doctor looked at us both and said "There's a second heartbeat" his face went paper white. He was more shocked that I ever was," Ashley replied.

The two women laughed and Andros rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Andros, it is funny," Kimberly insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," Andros answered.

"Aww, poor Andros feels outnumbered," Kimberly teased.

Ashley laughed before leaning over and kissing Andros's cheek. "So how long are you two staying here?" Kimberly asked after she finished laughing. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"A few days," he replied.

"Actually, we were thinking about moving here. Heard this was a nice place to live," Ashley put in.

Kimberly smiled. "Well, Blue Bay Harbor would love to have you guys and your kids to live here. Actually Jason lives here too," Kimberly informed.

"He does? Since when?" Andros asked.

"A couple of months ago. He and his son JJ were living with me for awhile, trying to get back on their feet," she replied.

Ashley nodded with a smile. "Hey, look who followed us," Ashley commented. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and saw Zhane and Karone coming in.

"How did they find us?" Andros asked.

Ashley waved her hand. "Zhane, Karone," she called. Zhane and Karone smiled as they walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Zhane greeted.

"When did you two get back from KO-35?" Ashley asked.

"A few hours ago," Karone replied.

Kimberly stood up and embraced Zhane and Karone. "Good to see you guys again," Kimberly commented. The former Silver Space Ranger and former Pink Galaxy Ranger nodded before sitting down.

"So, what did we miss?" Zhane asked.

"A lot," Ashley replied.

They caught Karone and Zhane up on their conversation and started enjoying the rest of their evening. For the first time in a long time, Kimberly was enjoying herself without any worry. She knew that Hannah would do a great job babysitting. This was a night that Kimberly wasn't going to forget.


	13. Second Guessing

Chapter 13: Second Guessing

"You look pretty mommy," Kylie commented. Kimberly smiled as she put her hair up in a bun.

"You think so?" She asked.

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Kylie's right, mom," Hannah agreed. Kimberly smiled as she added a bit of her pale pink lipstick. "So where is this new job interview for?" She asked.

"A new teaching job at Reefside High School," she replied.

"But isn't Reefside where…" Hannah trailed off.

Kimberly held her hand up. "It may be where he lives, Hannah. But I don't think he's a teacher. Can't imagine him being one," she answered. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That's Megan," Hannah informed.

"You just go straight over there," Kimberly instructed.  
"Got it."

Hannah then ran downstairs and left with her friend, Megan. "When's Hunter and Tori coming?" Kylie asked.

"They should be here any minute, baby," Kimberly replied.

"Hello," Hunter called.

"HUNTER!" Kylie shouted.

Kimberly smiled as she watched her daughter run downstairs to greet Hunter and Tori.

Hunter smiled as he grabbed his sister off the stairs and set her on his shoulders. "How are you doing shrimp?" He asked.

"Good," she replied.

Kimberly then came downstairs. "Wow, mom you like great," Hunter commented. Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks, you guys have fun at the fair today," she told them.

"Sure thing, mom, you have nothing to worry about," Hunter asked.

Kimberly let out a sigh and she looked at her son. "Do I look professional?" She asked.

"Have your resume?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Purse?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your keys?"

Kimberly stalled. "Shoot," she mumbled. She ran into the kitchen to get her keys.

"Mommy would've looked awfully funny getting in her car without her keys wouldn't she?" Hunter asked.

"Absolutely," Kylie replied.

Kimberly came out with her keys. "Okay, I'm going to go guys," she informed.

"Good luck, mama," Kylie told her.

Kimberly smiled and had Hunter take Kylie off his shoulders so she could kiss Kylie's cheek. "You be good for your brother alright?" She asked.

"Yes, mommy," Kylie replied.

Kimberly then left and Hunter looked at Kylie and Tori. "Well ladies we ready?" He asked.

"Let's go," Tori replied.

Hunter picked Kylie up again and they walked over to the fair.

Once they arrived, Kylie was looking around. "COOL!" She shouted.

"It it cool isn't it, shrimp?" He asked.

Kylie was beaming and Hunter wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulders as they walked around the fair grounds with Kylie. "HUNTER LOOK!" Kylie shouted. Hunter looked up and saw Andros and Ashley there. "ANDROS! ASHLEY!" She shouted. They looked up and smiles came across their faces as Kylie ran over to them. Andros picked her up with a grin.

"Hey there, Kylie," he greeted.

Ashley smiled when Hunter and Tori walked over to them. "Hey, Hunter, Tori," she greeted.

"Hey, Ash, you look nice," he commented.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I look like a balloon that's about to pop," she commented.

"So, where are Danny and Cindy?" Tori asked.

Andros pointed to the ride they were standing in front of. "But we've been taking it slow today, but the kids love it," Andros replied.

"I don't know about you, Andros, but my feet are killing me," Ashley commented.

"Hunter, can I stay with Ashley and Andros?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, it's up to them," Hunter replied.

Kylie held onto Andros's hand. "Please, please, please, please, please," she repeated over and over. They laughed slightly and Andros nodded.

"She can stay with us today. I think Danny and Cindy would like it," Andros answered.

"YAY!" Kylie shouted.

"You just stick with Andros and Ashley got it? No running off," Hunter instructed.

Kylie saluted. "Yes sir," she answered.

"Don't worry, we'll watch her," Ashley assured him.

Hunter called and left a message on Kimberly's phone telling her that Kylie would rather hang out with Andros, Ashley, Danny, and Cindy at the fair. Once he got off the phone, he looked at Tori. "Now what?" He asked.

"Well, let's have our own fun," she replied.

Hunter grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked around looking at some of the things going on. "Heard from Blake?" She asked.

"Not lately," he replied.

Hunter kissed the top of her head and looked over at several other couples enjoying the day together as well. "Hunter, do you think we should tell Blake about us?" She asked. Hunter was silent for a minute, thinking about what she had said.

"Do you want to tell him?" He asked.

They sat down at one of the tables after buying a bit of lunch. Tori shrugged as she sipped her drink. "I don't want to hurt him," she answered. Hunter held her hand.

"Tori, he dumped you, remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know, but look who I'm dating. I'm dating you, his older brother."

Hunter stared at her. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Tor," he commented. Tori shook her head.

"No! No that's not what I mean. I mean, you usually don't date your ex-boyfriend's older brother," she answered.

Hunter continued to stare at her. "Hunter, don't read too much into this," she insisted.

"Well, Tori, you're making it almost sound like you're second guessing our relationship," he answered.

"No! Hunter, that's not what I'm saying. I mean, I don't want to hurt him."

"Tori, he hurt you."

"But you don't fight fire with fire, Hunter."

"What does that mean?"

Tori sighed. "Put yourself in Blake's place," she told him. Hunter stood up.

"I was in Blake's place Tor, when he had you," he answered.

Tori watched as he turned to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked. Hunter turned and looked at her.

"I'm going to go clear my head, maybe you should too and see what you actually want," he replied.

"Hunter, wait."

Tori watched him go and she rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip. She bit her lip and looked over to see Kylie staring at her. "Um, do you mind driving her home?" Tori asked. Andros shook his head.

"Of course not," he replied.

Tori smiled softly before turning and leaving the fair grounds.


	14. Getting Worse

Chapter 14: Getting Worse

Kimberly took a deep breath as she left the office. She rubbed the back of her neck as she made her way through the hallways looking at the classrooms as she walked by. She was imagining herself teaching in this school, it seemed like a good place to live. Even though it would mean to move her girls again, but it seemed like the right place to have Hannah finish high school. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into someone dropping her things and some of the person's. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," the person answered.

Kimberly froze. That voice, she recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. "T--Tommy?" She asked. He looked up from gathering his things and he stood up, removing his glasses.

"Kimberly?" He asked.

Kimberly bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Last time I checked," she answered. They just stood there feeling really awkward and uncomfortable.

"So, how have you been doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"What brings you all the way to Reefside?"

"Work."

"You're applying for the new teaching job here?"

"Yeah."

With every passing moment, Kimberly was feeling more of her heart get broken into even more pieces. "I have to get going. Good luck with the job, hope you get it," he told her.

"Y--Yeah thanks," she answered.

She quickly walked by him, but Tommy saw the ring on her finger and a quizzical look came across his face as he turned and went into his classroom to get some things that he left.

Kimberly walked over to her car and unlocked her. She threw her stuff inside and sped off.

Once she was far away from the school, she stopped on the side of the road and the waterworks started. She leaned back against the seat of her car and the tears fell down her face. It still hurt, the pain was still there. The one job she seriously didn't think she would run into him like that. It shattered her. All the pain came back, the pain she felt when she felt years ago when she learned that he believed in the lies in a letter that she didn't send or even write. She wrapped her arms around herself and she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

That night, Kimberly got home and she looked a mess. Hannah looked up when her mother came through the door. Her hair had fallen out of the bun she had placed it in. Her eyes were red and tear trails were on her face. "Mom? What happened?" She asked. Kimberly sat down. "What happened?" She asked.

"He was there," Kimberly replied."

"Who? Who was there?"

"Tommy! Tommy was there."

Kimberly stood up and pulled off her jacket. "I…um…I ran into him in the hallway as I was leaving the school," she informed. Hannah bit her lip and Kimberly rubbed her forehead.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm still not ready. I don't know how to tell him. I'm so scared, Hannah, I'm so scared," Kimberly replied.

"Exactly what are you scared of?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly bit her lip. "I'm afraid of him trying to take Kylie away from me. I'm scared that there's a chance that he won't believe me," she replied.

"How do you know he'll do that?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, it's been eight almost nine years. We've changed."

Hannah was about to say something when the phone rang. Kimberly walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Kimberly, it's Ashley," he replied.

"Ashley, is everything alright?" She asked.

"No…it's not."

"What happened?"

"It's Cindy."

"Cindy? What about Cindy?"

Hannah stood up with worry showing on her face. "Ashley what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know what happened. Andros and I were finishing up the nursery when we heard Kylie screaming. When I came into the room, we saw Cindy lying on the floor. Andros picked her up and there was so much blood and the window was open. I found Kylie hiding in the closet…" Ashley explained her voice shaking.

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor Memorial Hospital," she replied.

"Is Kylie with you?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

Kimberly hung up and she looked at Hannah. "What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"It looks like the attacker's back and he or she attacked the wrong child," Kimberly replied.

Hannah's eyes widened as they ran out of the house.

**(Hospital)**

Andros was comforting his sobbing wife when Kimberly and Hannah came running in. "What's going on?" Hannah asked. Andros let out a sigh and he looked at them.

"Um, you should ask Kylie, she saw more than we did," he replied.

Kylie was sitting in a chair with the fear on her face. "Munchkin?" Kimberly called quietly. Kylie looked up at her. "What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Cindy and me were playing when the window open. The lights went out. We heard a voice say that they wouldn't fail and then Cindy screamed. I ran away when I felt someone grab my hair, but I bit the person's hand and Andros came in when I ran into the closet," she explained.

Kimberly pulled her daughter into her arms and Kylie cried against her. They just waited to see what was going on with Cindy's condition.


	15. The Last Straw

Chapter 15: The Last Straw

The doctor came out and Andros stood up. "Is she okay?" Andros asked. Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Karovan, your daughter just has a gash on her side, she'll be just fine," the doctor informed.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief and Andros held Ashley tight. Kimberly smiled and looked over at her daughter. "Cindy's okay, munchkin," she informed. Kylie was beaming and she got up with Danny by her side.

"Can we see her?" Ashley asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

Kimberly picked Kylie up as she followed her friends.

Kimberly stood in the doorway and let Kylie run inside. Cindy smiled to see her parents. Kimberly bit her lip and looked down when her cell-phone rang. She went outside to answer the call.

**(The Beach)**

Tori was surfing one of the best waves for the evening when she saw a familiar motorcycle pull up to the beach. She jumped off the wave and into the water. She swam back to shore. Tori walked up to Hunter. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

Tori bit her lip and Hunter stared at her. "You call me and tell me that you wanted to talk, so talk," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the rock behind him. "I thought about it and I realized that I practically did make this relationship sound bad," she told him.

"Why did you say those things?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Do you ever regret this relationship?"

"No!"

Tori grabbed his hands. "No, I have never ever regretted having this relationship," she replied. Hunter sighed and she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, Hunter Hart. You and only you. I will never regret choosing you," she answered. Hunter let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her waist not caring that she was still wet. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. However, their moment was broken when his cell-phone rang. Hunter pulled back and picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hunter, it's me," Kimberly informed.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"No, I need you to meet me back at the house."

"I'm on my way."

Hunter looked at Tori. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Hunter stood up.

"Um, I'm not sure," he replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's alright. I'll call you okay?"

"Right."

Hunter gave her a quick kiss before running back up the hill, pulling his helmet, jumped on his motorcycle, and drove back home. Tori bit her lip as she gathered her things and went back to her house.

**(Hart Home)**

Hunter pulled up to the house and hurried inside.

Kimberly stood up when Hunter came in. "Mom, I came as fast as I could. What's going on?" He asked. Kimberly had Hunter sit down.

"Hunter, the attacker came back and has attacked Cindy and Kylie," she replied.

"What?" He asked.

"They're both okay, but I also got a call from Reefside High School."

"Yeah?"

Kimberly nodded. "I got the job," she replied. Hunter knew what that meant.

"So, you guys will be leaving/" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You sure?"

"They're attacking my friends' children now, Hunter. I have to go."

Hunter stood up and he hugged her. "You're making a good choice, mom," he told her. Kimberly smiled as she hugged her son back, even though she knew that Tommy was there, she had to get her daughter out of this town to safety before another child was hurt.

**(Tori's Apartment)**

Tori had just gotten out of her shower when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and answered the door. "Hey, Tor," Hunter greeted.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked.

Hunter sat her down and explained everything that happened and how Kimberly was going to move to Reefside, despite the fact that Tommy was there too. They lied back on the couch watching TV. Tori curled up against Hunter and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled when she noticed that his heartbeat matched hers. Hunter became distracted when he felt Tori place a kiss on his chest, then his neck, and then his jaw. He turned off the TV and pulled her on top of him. She pressed her forehead against his and giggled slightly when he pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back with a smile. "What?" He asked.

"My room," She replied.

She got off the couch, holding onto his hand, and led him to her room.

**(Hart House)**

Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead once she got her to bed. "Mommy, Cindy's going to be okay right?" She asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Cindy's going to be just fine, sweetheart," she replied.

Kylie held onto her teddy bear and Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead again. "I love you munchkin," she murmured. Kylie hugged Kimberly tight.

"I love you too, mommy," she answered.

Kimberly walked left the room with a sigh.

She walked downstairs and turned the alarm on. She bit her lip as she sat down and she started to play with her ring as she thought about how she ran into the one person she thought she'd never see again. Kimberly bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. "_I have to tell him…I have to_," she pondered. Kimberly laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Kimberly then fell into a deep sleep.

**(Tori's Apartment)**

Hunter was still awake while he watched Tori sleep. His mind drifted back to his mother, how she was going to live in the same town as the father of her child. He felt his blood boil at the thought. He was angry at Tommy. Angry with the fact that during the past eight almost nine years, he had never tried to contact her and he never answered her letters. He was angry with the fact that he had to watch his mother cry over him. He didn't want to see his mother get hurt ever again. Hunter kissed Tori's forehead and held her hand. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly fell asleep.


	16. Hard to Say Goodbye

Chapter 16: Hard to Say Goodbye

Hunter was helping the movers load the rest of the stuff into the moving van. Ashley was standing there with one of her and Andros's twins in her arms, Andros was holding the other. They watched as Kimberly gathered everything else. "Are you sure about this?" Ashley asked. Kimberly sighed as she looked at her two friends.

"I can't stay here. Kylie's life is in danger and this person almost killed Cindy. I have to go," she replied.

Andros handed Ashley the other twin before walking over and hugged Kimberly. Kimberly hugged him back and bit her bottom lip. "You just stay in touch with us, okay?" He asked. She nodded with tears falling down her face.

"I will," she answered.

She kissed Andros's cheek before gently hugging Ashley. Kylie came running downstairs and Andros hugged her tight. "You be good for your mother," he instructed. Kylie nodded.

"I love you, Andros," she told him.

Andros stood up from the floor holding Kylie tight. "I love you too, Kylie," he answered. Kimberly had Kylie say goodbye to Danny and Cindy. Ashley knelt down in front of Kylie and Kylie kissed the top of the twins' heads.

"Bye Liam, bye Katrina," she murmured.

Kimberly was wiping her tears away. "Sweetheart, your Uncle Jason's waiting outside with JJ why don't you go say bye to him?" She asked. Kylie nodded and left. Kimberly looked at Andros and Ashley.

"Do you mind if I have a moment by myself?" She asked.

They nodded and left the house. Kimberly walked around the house, remembering everything that happened in this house. All the good and all the bad. She looked down at her ring and she let out a sigh. "I'm on my way," she whispered.

"Kimberly," Jason called.

Kimberly looked up when Jason came in. "The girls are all set and ready to go," he informed. She nodded and let out a sigh. "You okay?" He asked. Kimberly forced a smile and she hugged him. Jason hugged her back and ran circles on her lower back. "You take care of yourself," he told her.

"I will," she answered. Jason kissed her cheek and let her go.

Hunter was leaning against the truck when Kimberly came out with Jason. She walked over and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you, mom," he told her. She hugged her oldest son tight and closed her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, but you and Tori can always come to Reefside to visit us," she answered.

She kissed Hunter's cheek and smiled at Tori. "You take care of him," she instructed. Tori grinned.

"You have nothing to worry about," Tori assured her.

Kimberly smiled as she got into her car and she drove off to Reefside. "Well, this summer's going to be interesting," Hannah mumbled. Kimberly looked over at Hannah.

"I know you hate moving," she answered.

Hannah just stared out the window and Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. "You promised we wouldn't move anymore," Kylie whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart, but this time, I had to move you guys for your protection," she answered.

Hannah just continued to stare out the window. "Hannah, are you going to ignore me all the way there?" She asked.

"Maybe," Hannah replied.

"Hannah, I want to keep you guys safe."

Hannah just pulled on her headphones and started playing music. Kimberly sighed and just stared at the road.

**(Tori's House: Late at Night)**

Hunter and Tori were lying in bed. Tori was halfway asleep while Hunter was staring at the ceiling. "Hunter, are you alright?" She asked. Hunter came out of his trance.

"I'm alright," he replied.

Tori propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "Hunter, you can't lie to me," she answered. Hunter sighed as he looked over at her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I'm worry," he confessed.

"Worried? About what?" She asked.

Hunter ran his hand up and down her arm looking at her. "I just have this feeling, Tor. Like something huge is about to happen," he replied.

"Bad?" She asked.

Hunter thought about it and felt around his feelings. "I'm not sure," he replied. Tori kissed his forehead and kissed his lips.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," she answered.

Hunter nodded as he lied back down and pulled Tori in his arms and fell into a deep sleep with Tori by his side. Tori placed her head on Hunter's chest and fell asleep.

**(Preview to _DinoThunder Ninjetti_)**

**_Hannah was walking home from work when she heard someone coming up from behind her. She looked over and saw someone following her. Hannah bit her lip as she started walking a bit faster. She heard his pace start to quicken as she started to walk faster. Pretty soon, she dropped her backpack and ran as fast as she could away from the stalker. She dropped her backpack as she took off down an ally. "GO AWAY!" She screamed._**

**_Kimberly did a back flip and aimed her saber at the monster. "Where is she?" Kimberly demanded._**

"**_What do you care? You'll never see her again!" The monster laughed._**

_**Kimberly let out a scream when she felt a blast hit her in the chest. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted. Kimberly flew over the edge of the cliff and de-morphed holding onto a root. "HANG ON KIMBERLY!" Tommy called out. Kimberly tried to hang up and shrieked when the root started to break. She looked down at the rocks below.**_

"**_SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed._**

**Title: DinoThunder Ninjetti**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Story is due: September 3, 2006**


End file.
